


I'm Gonna Show You Loco

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, I don't even know if this is kinky or just insane, I make no apologies for this, None - Freeform, Russian Roulette, Smut, Some Light BDSM, but smut all the same, different forms of russian roulette, more kink then smut, more russian roulette than kink, russian roulette as a kink, they are actually psycho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: One does not ignore Melanie Williams. And it is a lesson that must be reinforced constantly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the tags. That is your only warning.
> 
> I know I promised a few people some nice FrUK but I had to get this uploaded today or it'd be deleted so I rushed to finish it. Might be a little evident at the end, but honestly, I lost a little bit of my enthusiasm for it, sorry. Hope you can still enjoy it in all its madness. (the FrUK date is not pending)

“You want to play a game?” Melanie asked boredly, glancing over her shoulder as she rummaged through medicine cabinet.

Genevieve shook her head, eyes closed. Melanie sighed in annoyance. She did not even get the decency of a quick look. Rude. She hated to be ignored. Genevieve knew that. Oh well. Guess she’d have to teach her again.

She ditched the cabinet and grabbed the revolver from the kitchen table and emptied the chamber until there was only one left. Then she spun the cylinder and aimed at Genevieve’s forehead.

“I said,” Melanie began, voice growing dark with the delight of the cool metal against her palm. “Do you want to play a game?”

Genevieve blinked, revealing dark purple irises. “Oh no, Mel. I wasn’t-”

“Do,” Melanie began, cutting her off. “you,” she took a step closer, a small smirk turning her mouth upwards. “Want,” another step. “To,” Genevieve stiffened up. “ _Play a game?”_

“ _Mein Gott, ja._ ” Genevieve whispered and Melanie could see that look of desperation in her eyes that ascertained this was real compliance not related to the weapon in her hand.

Melanie’s smirk widened. She loved it when Genevieve looked at her like that. “Now, what would you like to start with? I have the gun all ready…”

“Go ahead.” Genevieve said, meeting her gaze steadily.

She pulled the trigger twice. Nada. Lucky Gen.

“Twice is cheating.” Genevieve said with a small scowl on her pale face.

She dropped the gun on the carpet and ran her hand through the Prussian’s short, snow white hair. “Punishment for ignoring me.”

“Get the knife.” the words were a small whisper in the air but they sent violent chills up Melanie’s spine.

Delighted, the Canadian darted for the kitchen, tugging her white tank top over her head as she did. No way was she getting blood on this. She gathered the bourbon and chef knives and set them out on the table. Genevieve was already there, eyeing her mostly bare chest. “Was that really necessary?”

Melanie frowned. “What, not enjoying the view?” She shrugged and took the liberty to remove her jeans as well.

Genevieve rolled her eyes, but Melanie could see the pink tinging her cheeks. “Give me a glass.”

“So bossy. I like you quiet better.” Melanie snipped, sliding one of the shot glasses to her.

“When I’m quiet, I’m ignoring you. If I talk I’m annoying. What do you want out of me, Mel?” Gen asked, pouring the bourbon.

“To fuck.”

Genevieve blinked at her in momentary surprise then shook her head. It was just like Melanie to be brutally straightforward. “Well, you’re about to lose one too many fingers for that.”

“Whatever. Start drinking.”

The two tossed back a few shots before Melanie picked up the knife. “I’m not singing that lame ass song, though.”

Genevieve shrugged, setting her chin on the palm of her hand. The knife hit between each of her fingers before the speed picked up. The Prussian began to hum the rhythm and Melanie looked up to glare at her before yelping, “ _MERDE!_ ”

Genevieve looked down. There was a sizeable cut on the middle section of the woman’s ring finger. Not bad enough to cut nerves but enough to scar.

She reached forward and drew the finger into her mouth, sucking off the blood, her tongue not allowing the wound to even begin to clot. Melanie winced at the feeling, but not pulling her hand away, watching as though in a trance.

This game of chopping away until a cut appeared and then drawing it into their mouths continued for awhile until Melanie grew bored of this and threw the knife across the room. The hilt bounced against a wall and the tip embedded itself in the floorboard. Genevieve stared at her outburst but was quickly distracted by the hot kiss she was pulled into.

Injured fingers in soft hair and warm mouths and oh this was exactly how Melanie liked it. One hand tugged at the white crop top Genevieve was wearing, hard enough to pull it down to her toned stomach, revealing a matching white pushup bra. Genevieve did not protest the stripping, in fact she was the one to yank the bra off roughly so Melanie would have full access to her tits.

“You’re eager today.” Genevieve whispered against Melanie’s mouth.

Melanie just moaned and pulled her closer, tugging on Genevieve’s short, messy curls. One hand locked into her hair, she used the other to explore the newly revealed territory of the Prussian’s pale chest. Her mouth migrated to the expanse of her neck, teeth pulling and biting and tongue lapping at the skin. She could feel each swallow as Genevieve tried to keep from moaning. That would not do. In one hurried movement she dove into those breasts, sucking hard on her already hard nipple. Her teeth nipped on the nub and abused it until it was a mix of rosy red and slight purple. Moans were spilling forth now despite Genevieve biting down on her own palm.

Satisfied, she pulled away and went to pick up the knife.

“Melanie? What the-?” Genevieve demanded, left alone, half naked, and very aroused.

She smirked to herself and ignored the woman in favor of putting the sharp blade away and padding back to the bathroom to continue digging through the medicine cabinet. Finding a nice mix of pills left from last time, she threw them together into a paper cup and brought it back to Genevieve who was sulking and drinking.

“I would stop gulping that down or you’re going to be in a hell of a state tomorrow.” Melanie warned, setting the cup down.

“i have a feeling I'll be out of it tomorrow whether I continue or not." Genevieve retorted but set the drink aside.

 “Basic pharm rules. Don’t look, just grab and swallow.” Melanie reminded her, offering the cup for pills.

Genevieve rolled her eyes but reached in and grabbed for one. Melanie’s eyes widened when she noticed the red color. Could be ibuprofen, could be far more dangerous. She didn’t get a good look at it. Genevieve was placing it on her tongue, ready to down it with a swig of the bourbon. 

Anticipation shot down her spine, watching the thick swallow as the bourbon and unidentified pill traveled down that smooth, white throat. Arousal was already burning her, almost painfully throbbing through her as she thought of marking that throat. That milky neck was hers.

“Melanie,” the one word snapped her out of her trance like a shot, “your turn.”

She took the pill with her eyes closed, not even hesitating as she downed a swig of the bourbon.

The bourbon was still working its way down her throat when she heard the clatter of pills being spilled and felt hot, heavy hands on her. She did not have to look to know the glimmer of pure desperate,  _ raw _ need was already in Genevieve’s eyes. She did not have to look to know that second sound was one of the stitching of her clothes being violently torn from her body. 

“How would you feel if I took you on that rickety little table? How would you feel if that table you love to play all your little games on was rocking under your back, blood from our hands sticking to your skin and you lost all that precious control? How about it, baby?” Genevieve asked, licking trails up her sides.

That hot voice, amongst everything else, all the games of the night, the way Genevieve was turning the tables on her (if you will) it all went straight to her clit. “Fuck, Gen.”

“You got it, babe.” Those three words were her only warning and then suddenly her breath was being knocked from her as she was shoved onto the table. She half expected it to give out just from that. But it was loyal and held strong. 

“Break this fucking table, Gen.” Melanie begged, already spreading her legs as Genevieve tried to remove her underwear.

“You really want it, don’t you?”

Melanie did not dignify that with a response. There was no need as that smug little smirk was already buried in her folds, sucking on her. Her back arched off the table. And damn, she really could feel that blood sticking to her, maybe a little mixture of bourbon. And whatever pill it was that she swallowed seemed to heighten her senses amazingly. That mouth on her was like a shot of pure electricity. She had no doubt she would not last very long. 

A hum around her clit was all it took to push her over the over edge, legs spasming around Genevieve’s head as she lapped at the wetness. It was so intense and so good and  _ fuck this was exactly what she needed.  _

Genevieve took care of herself, climbing on top of Melanie and straddling her hips, adjusting so Melanie could watch her jack off as she came down from her high. With half-lidded eyes she watched Genevieve go crazy on her, muttering filthy encouragements. Occasionally, the Prussian would have to withdraw her hand, wincing from the stinging of her cut up fingers. Melanie only smirked, knowing it was just a dramatic show for her. Melanie liked watching the expressions of pain on Genevieve’s face as much as Genevieve got off on the stinging. And vice versa. 

Finally, Genevieve fell down heavily on top of her, panting hard. “Fuck, Melanie. You ever think maybe one day we’ll fuck like a normal couple?”

Melanie raised her eyebrows, pushing at the annoying sweaty body on top of her, “Where’s the fun in that?” 


End file.
